Petits poèmes en Prose
by Ira la venimeuse
Summary: La boite à poèmes, sans persos définis. Mes petits moments d'égarement...
1. Déchéance

**Déchéance**

Mes vices et mes fautes

Mes faiblesses et mes défauts

Mes larmes et mes peines

Mes cris et mes désespoirs.

C'était pour toi.

C'était par toi.

C'était à cause de toi.

Mais surtout contre toi.

Mes caprices et mes conneries

Mes mensonges et mes inepties

Mes rancunes et mes colères

Mes violences et mes insultes.

C'était contre toi.

C'était pour toi.

C'était par toi.

Mais surtout à cause de toi.

_Sèche tes larmes,_

_Ravale ta souffrance,_

_Éteint ce feux qui brûle dans tes yeux,_

_Il ne te mérite pas, et toi tu ne le méritais pas non plus._


	2. Le banc

Le Banc

Tous les deux, là, enlacés.

C'était nous.

Et ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Parce qu'on s'aimait trop.

Trop fort.

Et sans jamais se le dire.

On avait aimé, chacun de notre côté.

Avant.

Et là, assis sur ce banc

Tes mains dans les miennes

Et ma bouche sur ton cou

On regarde passer.

Ce qu'on voit ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Mais je m'en fous.

Je profite.

Car je sais, et tu le sais aussi,

Si on se lève, ce sera fini.

Plus de bras qui me serrent,

Plus de sourires,

Plus de joie

Rien qu'un souffle de vent,

Et tu t'envoleras

Sans moi.

En laissant sur ce banc, le souvenir de nous.

Ce pauvre nous bien seul maintenant

Et qui ne sait plus ce qu'il attend

Et pourquoi il attend.

Avec nous, c'était les montagnes russes.

La grande aventure,

Le saut dans l'infini.

Et je reste là, je reste plantée là,

A regarder ce pauvre banc.

Et j'attends.


	3. La lutte des sens

La lutte des sens

Souffrance,

Comme un étau qui te serre le cœur.

Le souvenir de ces nuits,

Passées entre leurs bras.

De corps qui se pressent,

De lèvres qui se chevauchent

Et de sens qui se perdent.

Ils ne m'avaient rien promis,

Je n'attendais rien d'eux.

Mais dans les lendemains,

Lorsque les souvenirs refont surface

Dans leur toute intensité dérangeante,

Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher,

Je vis et revis

Je me débats

Contre ces songes,

Promesses d'une lente agonie.

Toujours plus fort,

Toujours plus loin,

Et moi, dans toute ma prétendue dureté,

Dans toute ma fierté, mon orgueil

Je ne regrette pas non,

Je n'espère pas non,

Je ne suis pas déçue non plus,

Je suis juste prisonnière

Assaillie de ces pensées qui me rongent de l'intérieur.

Et plus je les refoule,

Plus elles se font présentes,

Pressantes,

Et rien, non, rien, ne les apaisent.

Je veux m'en défaire,

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,

Elles m'obsèdent

M'oppressent

Avec une lenteur infinie.


	4. Comme ça

Comme ça

Si j'avais eu des sentiments,

Comme toutes ses filles qui te plaisent tant,

Je t'aurais surement haï de toute mon âme.

Tu en aurais pleuré.

Mais je ne peux pas,

Je n'ai pas de cœur, et c'est mieux comme ça.

Si j'avais été belle et forte,

Comme ces filles de papier qui te font rêver,

Je t'aurais fait baver jusqu'à plus soif,

Tu en aurais crevé.

Mais je n'ai jamais su.

Je ne sais qu'être faible, et c'est mieux comme ça.

Si j'avais été cultivée,

Comme toutes ces femmes qui te captivent,

Je t'aurais noyé sous mon savoir

Tu en aurais gerbé.

Mais je ne sais rien,

Je ne suis qu'une idiote, et c'est mieux comme ça.

Si je t'avais aimé,

Comme toutes ces filles l'auraient fait,

Je t'aurais étranglé dans mes passions,

Et je t'aurais tué.

Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de cœur,

Et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.


	5. Les petites formes tarabiscotées

Les petites formes tarabiscotées

J'ai perdu le gout,

Le gout d'Harry Potter.

Son histoire de preux chevalier m'as lassée.

Si vite.

Je n'ai plus le gout d'écrire,

D'écrire ces coquilles vides que sont mes personnages.

Je voudrai les fracasser contre les rochers.

Lavés de ma colère d'algues et d'écume,

Ils ne portent plus en eux que le gout trop salé de ma déception.

Je ne veux plus qu'écrire ainsi.

Libre de toute entrave.

Je veux laisser ma plume voguer au-delà du papier,

Au-delà de ces jolies formes tarabiscotées que sont les mots,

Je veux faire des poèmes.

Des poèmes en prose.

Est-ce de la poésie ? Je ne sais pas.

Mais ce flot insensé qui coule entre mes doigts,

Ces phrases qui s'enlacent et qui se suivent,

Ces mots qui se mélangent et se perdent,

Ce pouvoir immense et oublié,

D'écrire des mots de tout et de rien,

Je veux le posséder.

Je veux l'apprivoiser.

Que pour une fois, ces petites formes là,

Un peu tarabiscotées,

Soient un peu plus que de simples mots sur le papier.


	6. Des mots

Des mots

Je n'ai jamais aimé comme je t'ai aimé,

Mon amour pour toi, il était entier et immédiat.

Alors quand tu m'as demandé,

Comme ça, entre deux phrases,

S'il m'était déjà arrivé, de pleurer,

D'aimer ou de souffrir,

Là tu peux être sur que j'ai souffert.

Je t'ai regardé, dans les yeux, et je suis partie.

Tu as du penser que tu avais raison, et quelque part,

Tu as raison.

Je t'ai aimé mais visiblement je ne te l'ai pas montré.

Jamais.

Je ne suis pas de ces filles,

Qui pleurent et qui supplient.

Je suis d'une autre trempe,

Et je pensais naïvement que tu l'avais compris.

Mais si c'était une réaction que tu voulais,

Il suffisait de demander.

Mais tu n'as jamais demandé.

Tu as fait comme si,

Comme si tu me comprenais.

Puis tu m'as frappée, très fort, et en plein cœur,

Avec tes mots, avec de simples mots.

Et je suis partie.


	7. L'autre dimension

L'autre dimension

Face à face, dans une autre dimension.

Ailleurs, tout simplement ailleurs.

Ensemble.

Au milieu des autres, je ne voyais que nous.

N'entendais que nous.

Je t'ai aimé,

Et je t'aime toujours.

Je me torture l'esprit avec des « si ».

Mais avec ces deux petites lettres, on referait le monde.

Et je veux refaire le monde,

Avec toi.

Un monde où entre toi et moi,

La seule distance serait ma rue.

Où les seuls silences seraient dans nos yeux.

Et où je n'aurais qu'à faire un pas,

Juste un pas, pour être dans tes bras.

Mais nous vivons dans la même dimension qu'autrefois.

Et comme hier, le monde reste le même.

La distance entre toi et moi a la taille d'une frontière,

Les silences n'en forment plus qu'un, qui engloutit tout.

Empoisonné de tous ces mots qui n'ont pas osé,

Qui se sont étranglés.

Et si j'avais fait un pas, un pas vers toi…

Encore un si, sournois et insidieux.

Je t'aime toujours et encore,

Envers et contre tout.

Pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire

Dans cette bulle d'illusions

D'où a déserté la raison.


	8. Le Masque

Le Masque

Cœur de pierre, talons aiguilles et poigne de fer,  
Tu disais.  
Femme fatale, à la splendeur animale.  
Inflexible, implacable,  
Inébranlable.

C'était moi.  
Et c'est encore moi quelque part.

Visage de marbre, sourire fugace et rictus d'Enfer.  
Jamais un regard,  
Jamais un mot,  
Pour ces prétentieux qui osaient m'approcher.

La faiblesse, c'est pour les autres,  
Je disais.  
Je me suis trompée.

Face à mon reflet,  
à ce masque à demi caché par la pénombre.  
Face à cette fille vide,  
aux sillons de larmes marbrant ses joues.

Elle n'est pas moi.  
Cette fille est faible.

Et elle est faible, mais seulement quand elle est seule.  
Et elle pleure, mais seulement quand elle est seule.  
Elle est seule.  
Et le masque est tombé.

Toujours garder à l'intérieur,  
Toujours être forte,  
Toujours plus forte que les autres.  
Culture de la différence.

Une fille, c'est fragile,  
Une fille, c'est sensible,  
Une fille, c'est faible.

Je ne veux pas être comme elles,  
Je serai d'une autre trempe.  
On sait tous pleurer.  
A présent je sais.

Mais demain, quand mes larmes se seront taries,  
Et qu'il ne me restera que l'amertume.  
Je tournerai les talons,  
Et battrai le pavé d'une démarche chaloupée.

Cœur de pierre,  
Talons aiguilles,  
Et poigne de fer.


	9. Avoir le coeur à la bonne place

Avoir le cœur à la bonne place

Je suis dure,

Dure comme la pierre, dure d'avoir trop vécu.

J'ai emprisonné mon cœur entre des murs de raison

Rien ne m'atteint.

Rien ne me lie.

Et de cette forteresse si bien gardée

J'ai égaré la clef.

Mon cœur n'est plus à sa place.

Et quand je te regarde,

Je ne te vois pas.

J'embrasse utile, j'embrasse mondain

Tu m'embrasse et mes pensées dérivent

Spectatrice, j'analyse

Et comme une scène cent fois jouée,

Automate, je réponds

Mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Il n'y est jamais.

Car je crois bien que je l'ai tué.


	10. Egoïste

**Egoïste**

Je veux qu'on m'aime.

Je veux qu'on m'aime pour celle que je suis.

Qu'on me laisse sangloter sur une épaule,

Pour rien, pour trois fois rien.

Je veux qu'on me laisse dire,

Parler de rien, parler trop, trop de moi.

Et qu'on fasse comme si on m'écoutait.

Comme si on comprenait.

Qu'on me laisse être égoïste,

Qu'on me laisse me lamenter,

Qu'on me laisse hurler,

Qu'on me laisse pleurer,

Qu'on me laisse vivre.

Vivre sans me conformer,

A toutes ces idées étriquées,

A ces gens sans passion que je méprise,

A ces hommes suintant l'indifférence.

Je veux leur arracher leur quiétude.

Piétiner leur bonheur.

Puisque je suis incapable de le ressentir.

Eux vont savoir ce qu'il en coûte,

D'être comme moi,

D'être seule.

Vide à l'intérieur.


End file.
